Cracks From Which Spiders Emerge
by LostRemanence
Summary: AU: This is my first story so please R&R! It starts out with my own characters, a little darkness, but it gets funny and has moreStar Wars Characters in the future! Cracks form in the most sturdy foundations... Something strange begins to happen at the Temple, and no one knows how the boy got there from Ahsoka's nightmares. Rated because of some choice situations/words/just in case
1. Jax and the Spider

**Hello! This is my first story and I would really like some reviews please!**

**I do NOT own Star Wars, if I did... the story would be a lot different...drastically! And Disney wouldn't have their hands on it.**

**I _DO_ own Jax, and the others though...**

**This starts out with my own set of characters just to get the theme across, it's rather darkish, but necessary to the story. Star Wars comes after. Hope you enjoy! I try my best with spelling errors and such, but I don't have anyone to help with that. If you see something let me know so I can fix it before I continue with the story and forget about it!**

I was at school today, but school no longer existed as it used to. It was gone forever, just an empty building now. Nevertheless, the routine of a school day still seems too eager to cling to me, the most undesirable parts of that horrid time of course. I come here often to escape.

I pretend it's just an ordinary day at school ,like it should have been, standing outside by my pole. It is _mine_. Everyone should know that by now, if they were still required to come here. The three long, torturous years I have spent at this school would be for nothing if I didn't leave that lasting impression on any of the naive, joyful, and ignorant who used to weave around me. They're gone, but I'm still here. I never thought I would be.

So I stood. No friends to chat with, for no one else is here. Only the rain, a light mist at first transforming into a powerful downpour, as my company. I remained trapped in the middle. Half in the rain, half under the uncertain protection of the canopy over the barren sidewalks. Half in the dark, half in the light, with nothing to ease my very dark and troubled mind. I stood for a long time before I could feel others approach. _Feel_. There presence disgusted me so much that I could always feel them coming even before their weak, pitifully limited minds could process what they were doing. They were like that annoying stain on your favorite shirt that someone else put there... and you can't get it out with even bleach.

I had my back faced to them. I knew they thought I couldn't hear them. Truthfully, I don't think I really could. That is why they were so surprised when I ducked from the first malicious punch that would have at least given me a painful welt on the back of my head, they never swung lightly. Or for fun. That was never their intension. I loved their surprised looks. Then their anger as I easily rolled away from a sharp, swift kick to my side that would have broken ribs. These were the stains, but I knew how to get rid of them. You tear the shirt to shreds. Why? If it's stained, it's already too ruined to bother keeping.

It was sadistic pleasure for sure, but when you have been so cold and emotionless, _any_ feeling besides emptiness would make you feel drunk on it. I gave a wicked smile to them. I know that smile, I have mimicked it to myself in the mirror, whilst staring as blood would flow crimson and metallic in scent, from vicious cuts on my back. They gave those to me. I can show anyone the scars. Those jagged lines of healed tissue also gave me strength to know I wanted revenge. That is for another story though. I know what they feared. It was my eyes, not so much the mouth that made others avoid me.

I hated them, but I cherished them. These eyes of mine, so blue, so _ice_. I could paralyze some with a look, traumatize with a glare. It scared most when I glanced at them, but looking them in the eye? I remember my new mother, in all her horrible hypocritical beauty, had once to me to lose the "daggers in my eyes, they were piercing her soul." How right shed had been. Strange that the burning coals that charred my very essence in her words never ceased, but my looking up from the ground to her face did. She was not very cruel. New Father was there for that. He made sure I useful. Used. Because of something I can't even understand. Poke New Father and he'd have your sorry fingers turned into broken stubs before you can register the pain of bones snapping. New Mother you could poke with long stick, maybe a flagpole if you were careful. She was just easily frightened and provoked ... I assume.

I can feel my eyes scanning the small and weak infront of me. That's what their souls were-small and weak. They say eyes are a window into your soul. I can read you like a book. Everything becomes open to me. I wish my adoptive parents had never found out that _that_ could be useful in terms of money and alcohol. I stare at them, read them, everything they hide,fear,love,hate, everything including thoughts and future actions is open to me. It could make a mad smile string its way into the corners of my mouth until it's plastered on my lips and shining devilishly in my dead eyes, but no. Not yet. These are not worth the mad smiles and crazed laughs just yet. Most likely, they won't ever be because they were not even worth my time anymore. They passed their dates, they couldn't harm me anymore. But, I could harm them. Easily.

When I stare into my eyes, I have for hours on end, all I see is nothing. These are the perfect eyes, the eyes I can control. When I want to show emotion, that's the only time they will. Unlike most of the pathetic scum scraped off of the roofs of slaughter houses I've seen here in this world, everyone seems to show everything through their eyes. It is terribly annoying when I see the fear and hate some choose to glance at me with. I never have done anything wrong. Never done anything bad. I have just been everyones' perfect little Jax tool. I'm sick of it ... but there is no medicine to cure me anymore. In a way something inside me smiles and greedily feeds on their emotions slithering from placid eyes like silent, potent tears to burn me into a smoking puddle or stump.

It is never faces, oh no, not the faces. Faces are too easy to school into an expression or view. Looking into a person's eyes I can read them easier than a book, like a short video feed of their entirelife opens up in my mind, if I so choose to view it. I have scared others away because of this, the ones I used to care for. The thing I had loved as a small boy, believing it to be a "superpower" or other strange genetic trait had scared away anyone and almost everyone. It was lonely in the world power alone created for me when _I never got the chance choose if I wanted it_. Lonely, but still I never want to leave it. Caring has become too foreign to start again after circumstances and lessons purged it from me. Power had brought me the solitude I never thought I could bare until I lived it. Now it brought me something worse. It brought me the filth like Curis, Jacob, and Tyler coming back to the School just to make a point.

Something was different this time. Maybe it was the morbid sense of humor I was having today. Maybe it was the amount of Star Wars I had been reading, watching, and thinking about. Or maybe it was the strange way I really wanted them to feel my pain, as sick as it is. I stood at the other side of my pole, they hadn't seen me move. I snarled under my breath. So niave they are, just thinking a small punch or kick would hurt me. Not any more at least.

"Do you know what it's like, Tyler?" I say so close to his ear I can see his tawny blonde hairs rising on his light prickling neck. "To lose everything you ever wanted? To die in an abandoned schoolyard were you had harassed and tormented Iceboy? You will soon asshole." I hiss the nickname part through my teeth, even though if it were not used in mockery, I would have probably liked the name...if I was still younger. Innocent-minded.

He flipped around just as I expected. He punched blindly at open air.

I punch right where he would have- just did - choose to attempt to punch me. My fist collides withh the back of his head.

There is a "sickening thud" that I don't find sickening at all and that scared me...I guess that's why it isn't a good idea to get me this tormented.

The boy was weaker than I had thought to go down from such a weakened up punch, but of course, only I had ever been the one being hit in these dealings. It's not like I was actually going to kill him. I just wanted to taste his fear at the thought of knowing I could seriously harm him, only if I wanted to.

Jacob flings his arm around my neck and tries to choke me. He should really think about cologne. REALLY BADLY.

"Such a foolish move little boy," I say in a soft mothering tone I know will only infuriate him more as I try to ignore the now singed inside of my nose. I am serious about the cologne. Very serious. I can feel his anger. It fizzles through the air like a current. Too, bad it wasn't a very strong current or focused. I raised my legs up quickly, and pushed off against his chest so hard he toppled. He landed few feet away on his butt, a olive tan arm across his chest. His red hair covers the green eyes I knew would be slightly filled with pain and brightened by anger.

I executed the move perfectly. Had I not, I would have most likely broken my neck and shamed myself into death before the injury could take me. There is no room for anything but perfectness.

It was a simple rebound, one I had first seen- or rather read- off in a book. I almost took a moment to wonder if a Jedi would be proud of my determination, using my wall as practice for months until I felt I could do it in my sleep, but no Jedi could be proud of this. Maybe a Sith would be proud, after all, Sith loved revenge. Number three was called "_Revenge of the Sith_" afterall... I usually don't like to stoop to that level, but then again, this started out of self defense didn't it?

With the wind knocked out of one, number two taking a nap, three was pissed. This boy, demented freak, had hurt his friends. He was going to _make_ him pay. That was for sure. So he charged at the boy thinking a tackle would end this problem swiftly. How wrong he had been.

I stood in silence. Completely in the cold, dark, terrifying rain. No longer in the light. Submerged in a quickly consuming dark. It terrified me. I didn't want to be this kind of person, but I had proved I could be so many times before. Like I was proving right now. The rain seeped into my under shirt and rolled down my spine. Like the darkness that was out here was trying to reconnect with the lonely broken shadow in my heart.

I didn't even have to register the thoughts or actions as I tripped Curis's legs out from under him. Grabbed his arm and pinned him down grating his face into the sidewalk. I would have stayed like that forever. Grating his face away at the sidewalk while I tried to determine what was becoming of my soul. Fighting myself to stop being an idiot and a very cold person. So, I would have stayed completely unaware of my surroundings, if his screaming hadn't started.

I could see the red on the ground. I didn't care. The rain would wash it away. My own mind was scaring me with these thoughts. I had figured it was a broken nose. Jacob was kneeling over Tyler. Trying to make him stand. With his bloode hair sticky and marooned with fresh blood watered down by the rain, Curis was bleeding his life out on the side walk underneath my hands. Even though he barely was losing much blood it still pulsed up onto my hands.

My hands... never looked so dirty or red... I should wash them off later if I have time.

I looked down. To be this cold, heartless, enraged monster... everything about it felt right, but so totally wrong. Heck, I was shurgging off bloodied hands and assalt.

I got up, I couldn't do this anymore. Wrong. It was _wrong_. But, it seemed right...at least something told me it seemed right. I glanced into Jacob's face and saw the terror at his position of losing his best friend or brother because they were obivously under the influence of a few choice things. They were reacting way to slow with no inventive-ness in there actions. My eyes, they were watering...

I was showing sorrow? First time for everything I guess, bet it was because i was just saying how I can't...definitely why.

I didn't feel that sorry, just disgusted. With myself.

_'I should feel sorry, I practically went against every single one of my principles again, and hurt three mindless, cocky, drunken, stupid durds!_,' yelled the thought at myself in my head as I looked at the fallen rain on the sidewalk.

What in the nine Sith hells is a _durd_?

"You! How could you? They never meant to take it this far!" Jacob was practically sobbing in rage. He had a death grip on Tyler's collar as he forced him to stand. Jacob at least didn't. He usually tried to talk the other two out of this sort of sick mental game. He didn't really know if what he said was true or not though. I did. He was wrong. The others wanted to take it so much farther. And people are afraid of me? I do nothing... these guys... yah, this just isn't a fair world anymore is it?Good looks bad while bad looks good and everything in between.

I stared at him coldly nothing in my eyes but a lit fire of fury. I wasn't even myself anymore. More like an enraged monster of myself that just possessed my body for a few hours before handing it back to the real me to handle the mess. The only thing on my face was the drying trails of tears that the rain rehydrated every few seconds. I was thankful for that. I don't want them to see those tears. Let them think it's the rain. I would not give them the time of day and attention they so craved by these actions. I shrug before turning and beginning to walk away. Towards my safety. My little hole in Hell. The forest that was east of the school. If I make it to the trail there, its just a short mile to my parent's old shed...my house/shack now.

"You, you can't just walk... AWAY!" This time is was Curis who yelled. His right side of his face looked like a product of the slaughter house I had just accused him of being scraped off the roof of.

I stopped and a cold dark feeling weaved its way in from the back of my mind. This feeling reeked of everything I thought was wrong. It whispered to me. Told me what to say. Spoke hints of underlying power and satisfaction at their deaths. I listened, but didn't give in. I decided it wouldn't be the last more preferable option.

"I can and I _WILL_ walk away from you pathetic bugs," I practically spat it out.

"BUT WHAT If he…dies?" I heard him scream it in agony. Of course the brat wouldn't die he was probably half drunk; it would explain how he just passed out easily. I want to pity him, I do, but I will never find any for the likes of men- no- PEOPLE like him.

And the feeling reached a new level of coldness in my mind. It is like ice you know, ice that seems to only get colder. You don't even realize the pain you are in until you can physically feel your heart strain under the horrible ICE. I wanted to rip out the traitorous organ that had started causing me pain. It hurt so badly. SO… so.. bad..

"You shouldn't have thrown the first punch then," I uttered so dangerously quiet it seemed to have the desired effect. Inhumn control pushed forward my feet as my demons whisperred more sadistic thoughts into my mind.

A short while later I sensed them leaving my place for now. It was only my temporary home until I figure out a way off this rock. I trudged out of the soothing and sweet scented woods. I only came here to get away from my troubles at home, a home I am never going to return to. It is like a haven for me. Now I'll lose that too when they come back with more of their dirt eating friends. I will never understand how I know when they are here, or anyone for that matter. Maybe it is why I love Star Wars. The Force seems to be a pretty good explanation sometimes. I almost laugh at this thought.

I know they were pitiful and not even worth the fight, but I had wanted to bask in the revenge for a few moments. To make them feel the fear they used to put into my heart and soul less that 8 months ago, before the school was shut down and condemned. Before I decided I was fed up with everyone using and abusing. I always wondered why the school closed; this was the only place I could get a sort of half-peace. Except for all the idiots around here I would have enjoyed being at school longer.

I sat and watched as the rain washed all the blood away. At first I was surprised to see some on my hands. I thought I had cut myself inadvertently, but found no trace of any gash. I was horrified, yes, but also genuinely happy. For once it was not my own blood being washed away by the rain. Maybe no one will understand that, until, God forbid they were ever in that position.

I noticed a crack in the almost perfect white concrete that made up the sidewalk of the school. It made me sad, to one piece of the place I found refuge left untouched by most everything, was finally wearing down. I watched as a spider, quite a large wolf spider in fact, crawled out of its depths. I shivered. Spiders, hate the spiders, maybe it was the way this one seemed to keep starring at me. It was like it couldn't wait to bite me.

"Like a sinister presence born from the cracks in the foundation of a government. Like Anakin Skywalker. The downfall of the Republic: the spider is Palpatine and the crack corruption," I mused.

"Born the most innocent slave boy Anakin was as he grew cracked. The spiders that swarmed forth were really Darth Vader, created by Palatine's tailoring and manipulations. They were his darkness, his dragon that leaked out to consume him and destroy his light. Ultimately it was still his choice though," I continued.

I slowly got up and stepped on the spider surprised when no cracking sounds came and it remained alive when I lifted my boot back up. I repeated this and was shocked again as the spider was left unharmed. Oh, how a day goes so well. Now I'll be plagued by super-spiders that only want to bite me with their greedy venomous fangs! I glare at my boot. And the spider.

"What the...?"

Fill in any word you desire there, I assure you many will fit. I proceeded to take the spider under my boot up much force and drag him around have the large slab of concrete we both now occupied. Once again the spider was left untouched. Now this was just getting utterly annoying. So annoying I ran my hand through my black hair and contemplated rippling a few handfuls out in exasperation.

"Impossible..."

Then it hit me. I stood up straighter and looked out over the run-down courtyard of the rapidly decaying school. This had to be some weird message from the universe. One it knew I would understand. I wanted to laugh and say how sometimes I really felt like I believed in the Force. I'm such a kid sometimes, I swear.

"There will always be darkness to everyone, especially me. It would be unbecoming of any age to think you were a perfect angel. The spiders that leak from the cracks can never overwhelm you, not even their poison or venom, whatever is in their wicked fangs. They will whisper and try to shake you off the good path; most will stumble and walk in a path of bright shadows. Even If I walk shadows I will never let the darkness control me, because that is not who I am. Everyone has the choice." I have no reason why I said that out load, other than the fact that it just seemed right to. I must need to go back around people more often if i have begun talking to myself. Not a good thought...yikes.

He turned back to the spider who just seemed content to look at him. He tried to step on it once more and was shocked when he heard a distinct soft crackling noise. He immediately took his show off the spider and starred at it. Then he glared. He should kill it. It had no right to be here in his place. He felt like letting all his fury out of this one small creature. He wouldn't though. He let it walk away. He wasn't going to be the person to kill without reason.

Jax left the old school and returned to his small little shack. He plopped down on his bunk, looking at the ceiling. Sometimes, he just wished he could get away from all of this life stuff and go have an adventure.

Ehh, anything is possible.

**This will be continued! Anakin and 'Soka coming in next! ****I hope you like my characters, I try to make them feel real the best I can. ****Sorry there is no Star Wars characters action in this one, but if anyone is wondering I would consider Jax being very Force sensative. Even to the nature of the Darkside, haha.**

**Update: I'm in the process of Chapter three, Palpatine comes in that one, Obi-wan too, but I also need some feedback... I havn't gotten anything at all so... It's making me question if I shoudl really write this... I would love reviews. I promise I'll cherish them!**

**For instance...**

**Characters, what do you think about them? Who should I include? Any tips on how to get te personalities right? Too funny or sad? **

**Update after that last one: I finished chapter three and hope to produce more chaptors at a better speed. Please coninue reading, this gets good I promise!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Bad Dreams and Omens

**And now, on to the Star Wars characters we all love! I tried to make everyone seem in character so any suggestions on how to improve on that would be great! I think I failed both Ahsoka and Anakin... I'm sooooooooooo sorry! :'C I just couldn't seem to figure it out right so I might redo this whole chapter if enough of you readers/hopefully reviewers think it should be redone...if not... chapter three should be up by the middle of next week!**

**I DONT OWN STAR WARS OR THE CHARACTERS, IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS IF I AM PUTTING THIS ONE A FANFICTION SITE!**

**I DO OWN JAX, CRUIS, TYLER, JACOB, AND NOAH (Noah comes later in the story)**

**Please R&R! PLEASE!**

In another galaxy someone had written about on Earth by the will of the Force, a very young and frightened Padawan named Ahsoka Tano was having a nightmare.

It wasn't a preticularlly scary dream like the ones she had of a dark robed figure with a red lightsaber and suit. The angular mask that resembled a preculiar canine and the soft whir of electronics cuppled with the nexus of anger and surprisingly guilt both terrified and confused her. That was truly her worst dream. Always, she felt like she should know who the dark one or Sith is. The strange forced hiss of breathing that shounded more like an amplified weeze always makes a chill of cold wind run down her back.

No, this dream she was having right at this moment in her brief time asleep wasn't her worst nightmare. It was an unpleasant and disconcerting dream from the feelings she felt lofting around. The anger, hatred, fear, and metallic scent of blood dizzied her head even as she was still asleep.

There was a man, maybe still a younger boy even, standing in the middle of her vision. From what she could see he was of average height, with black hair that seemed to stick out in an almost comical fashion. He had a dark blue collared button down jacket on with almost black jeans. He had his hands stuffed in the pockets. The only source of white on him would come from his light all terrain shoes, but even then they were covered in mud, grass, and red. She really didn't want to know what the faint red blotches on his shoes were. She hoped they were just the design, which, thankfully they were.

He had his back to her while she walked up to him. He seemed completely aware, but unaware. It was strange. From the way he stood, she guessed he was looking at something he was holding or at the ground. Ahsoka didn't know what to make of him just standing there, fresh rain still clinging to his hair and the rough concrete of the building. He moved to lean back against the pole when she decided to ask him who he was.

She bit her lip nervously. Something about him just didn't seem all that right. He had that feel to him akin to when Master Skywalker got really,really, really super angry or returned from an admonishing Council meeting about, "Not being the _perfect Jedi_ or _listening_ to every kriffing thing they _decide for us_." This seemed more than that though, there was a sense of lack of control, more so than when her Master went on a rant. It made the air prickle and sputter with slight twitchings of danger and tension. He still hadn't moved, only leanned on the pole now. It was like he was waiting for her to decide how she was going to react to him...but still was agitated enough to do something if she said the wrong thing or portrayed the wrong intentions. If he was dangerous, she worried for a brief moment, if she would be able defend herself. What if he was some sort of Dark Jedi? Where was Skyguy when she needed him?

Anakin was actually across the small hallway through the kicten alseep, for once, on his bed in the quarters he shared with Ahsoka as her mentor. But, she didn't know that right now. Usually when the pair was on Coruscant, Skywalker would scurry away somewhere telling her he would be back shortly. She never thought much of it, her Master probably was handling something with the Chacellor or the other Jedi. Or he just needed his space after the battle, and she could understand that. He just usually was gone for most of the night, which she found odd, but didn't question because he was always there to wake her up the next day. Nights like tonight, however, she wished he was there to help save her from her nightmares. War did that to her. Made her have these dreams of death and destruction. She never talked about it because it would worry others and there was too much to worry about already. Besides, weren't Jedi supposed to make sacrifices and think of the greater good instead of themselves?

She barely had a sence she was dreaming, but she was projecting all her feelings through her training bond with Anakin. Soon, he would most likely wake up, ignite his lightsaber like all the ancient Sith Lords have risen from the dead, and then rush in her room expecting to see some monster choking the life out of her limp body, all the while screaming bloody murder. That was Anakin anyway. Subtlety came after.

"Um, hello? Who are you?" she asked the question tenativitly, shyly. It sounded a lot weaker than what she had been going for, and she felt her face warm from her childishness. First impressions, and she had to make herself seem weak. Not going well if he had bad plans for her. She tried to push away her fear and doubt, knowing it would only get in the way.

The boy's shoulders rose and his back stiffened even more if possible pushing some water drops out of his hair. He didn't turn around though. He did seem to respond like she had caught him fairly off gaurd with the question though. Like he was expecting a fight, not a conversation.

"Why do you ask me for my name, when surely you know it already. If, that is. If you're here to torture me with mind games and pointless childish attacks. I wouldn't reccommed it. The lasts who tried to, didn't end with favors pending toward them." He gestured to the ground a little over towards his right near a crumbling collumn of bricks. She could vaguely make out a washed out impression of blood.

The stain wasn't washed away by the rain. No, it was spread out. Prolonged. The drips of rain bleeding it out toward the edge of a dark crack in the prestine slab of white concrete. That was a little more than unsettling...wait, did he say what she thought he did?

She was watching a slow drip of rain mixed faintly with blood fall off into the cavernous edge of the crack. How many others had this boy really meant? If he could protect himself from or assult them, and leave this kind of evidence to be washed away by nature...could he kill her? Would he? She didn't even know where she was, and she was standing so close to a stranger who might have just confessed to murder.

A hand pressed itself warmly onto her shoulder. She froze up at the unexpected contact and heard a soft ghost of a laugh. She never even saw him move to get behind her. This boy slowly led her underneath the overhang before it started to downpour once more. The gesture seemed strangly friendly. She felt his eyes working every detail out of her like he had never seen anyone like her before. Maybe he hadn't. She couldn't say, she still had no idea where she was. The moisture in the air was beginning to feel so thick it could be classified as choking. She leaned against the wall of the decaying building before sliding down into a position with her knees tucked to her chest. It was cold. Like space-travel cold. SHe almost laughed at the thought of her Master's grumbling complaints that it would be too cold if he was here. Maybe it was just from the air surrounding this boy. She looked up at him and was startled when he met her eyes this time.

His eyes were the most frightening duo of things she's seen in a long time. And she has seen the atrocities of war, starvation, and desperation. Friends have been shot through the heart right next to her and still she would say his eyes were scarier. There was nothing in his eyes. It was like he was dead. She couldn't even sense him anymore when she reached out with the Force. It was like he was...shielding? How could he shield? Its obvious he has never been trained, but that means he must be dangerously powerful if he can sheild that well. Like her Master powerful. The blue eyes seemed to vibrate in their own electrical current. He pursed his lips together before nodding to himself and looking away to his right with a hint of a smile tugging one corner of his mouth. She realised she should keep a closer eye on her mental shields, this boy might be able to see inside her thoughts. She realised this a little too late.

"If I wanted those scumbags that attacked _me_ dead, that bruise on the ground would be bigger," his voice sounded strange. Kind of hypnotic in tones and rythem. It was like he was whispering, not talking. The closest she could relate it to is the recording of the one Obi-wan thought he killed, the horned Sith's voice, her Master had snuck to her. Her Master had told her quite forcefully if she ever heard this voice, or saw that face or got a dark feeling in the Force, she should try to find help. In other words, she had taken it as her Master didn't think she could defend herself. She fought Ventress, was there that much of a difference here? Afterall, hadn't Master Obi-wan defeated Darth Maul when _he_ was still a Padawan? She had protested stating that if she could stand her own against Grievous, then a half-Sith half-robo legs wouldn't be any problem. She would never forget the look she got after that, before she had quietly agreed to do as her Master said if she ever came across Darth Maul.

If the boy had defended himself as he obivously claimed, then why was the air he gave off so forboding? She watched as a spider crawled out of the bloodied crack and crawled towards the strange, cold boy. He seemed friendly, but cold at the same time. It was a weird combination. He turned his head to it. The was a noiseas she turned to look at the crack again. Spiders were coming from more cracks openning up in a swift splinting noise originating from the bloodied one. She leapt to her feet at the strange sight. This didn't feel good at all. Her bad feeling kept getting worse.

The world seemed to fade out into a black consumed those horrible spiders and cracks. She heard the boy laughing and looked up to see the spiders tanglinging themselves around his limbs in a dark shadow. He was holding another boy with sandy blonde hair and grey eyes up off the ground with one hand at his neck. That bad feeling she had had before returned even more urgently as the spiders started to take interest in her as well. With the spiders tangling themselves around the boy, she noticed he seemed to look like someone else more familiar. First like her Master, then like the dark one from her worst sleeps. The image was gone as she started to feel the prickles of the spider's fangs.

She heard the blonde boy gasping for breath as she fought the mass of fangs and legs off of her. She Force pushed the remaining tidal wave of spiders out of her way as she tackled the clearly insane boy to the floor. She turned to the boy who was being choked, but he had disappeared. She briefly wondered if the spiders had swallowed him before the sensation of falling began. It was strange like she was floating upwards, but still drowning under waves of heavy water at the same time.

Everything had disappeared. She couldn't even see herself anymore. Even the Force was gone. Then one thing came into focus. The blue eyes of the spiderboy drilled into her like physical blows. She looked above her and realized she was falling through a large chasm that had appeared to grow from the smaller cracks. Fumbling for a purchase on the wall she couldn't see, she saw the boy shattering into a billion different bits in flame, each spider doing the same until the world glowed red hot. When she looked closer she realised that it wasn't the boy. It was her Master. And he was burning in the lava encased darkness. Screaming. Dying. Limbless save for his mechanical hand. She screamed for him, tried to reach him, but couldn't move at all. She was frozen as she watched him suffer and burn, the stench of burnt flesh polluting everything. He groaned, whimpered even. Then he raised his head. Yellow. His eyes were yellow. He was a Si-

Hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her awake as gently as a mechanical grip and terrified emotions would allow. The first thing she noticed was that someone was screaming. Then she realized she was the one makig all the noise. Her mouth had never shut faster. Blue eyes stared at her. Not yellow. Blue. No lava, no boy, no death, no spiders, and no cracks. Thank the Force.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka are you okay?"

It took her a minute to realize that her Master had woken her up, and was going to have a heart attack if he didn't get a responce to his question soon. He knew Ahsoka probably had nightmares, that's what the wretched war did to everyone, but this was something different. The emotions and flashing of pictures through the bond, plus his Padawan's terrirfying thrashing and endless scream of heart broken agonny hadn't helped in calming his nerves.

She took a deep breath fighting the urge to cry. She wouldn't lose control of her emotions like that infront of him. She wouldn't. Not now, she needed to process what had just happened. Cover now, think later, maybe talk too.

"Just a bad dream... it was just a bad dream Master," she replied more shakily than what she would have liked while she reasurred him and herself.

She felt him put her arm around her and pull her into a fierce hug. She needed it. She would never get the sight of him burning out of her mind. She thought for one horrible second, she was alone, he was dying, and... and he was the Sith that haunted her nightmares. Those eyes would never leave her now. Or the smell out of her nose, but here, in this moment everything was calm, safe. She let her fear melt away, but filed away the images in the dream for her own reflection later. The eyes reminded her so much of the confusing Mortis ordeal.

A little while later after explaining most of the dream of her Master, but leaving out the very end with him raising his head to reveal gleaming yellow eyes, Ahsoka found herself recieving a very vital lesson from Anakin Skywalker. To Anakin, this was a completely unsettling thing. It didn't help that his Padawan seemed to have developed Obi-Wan's trade mark calm in every emotional upheaval either. She had been terrified by a dream, no a definitely nightmare. Anakin was very concerned because she didn't have fitful dreams that often. It was one of the reasons he often felt okay enough to leave her on her own while he went to Padme's, but... he was just glad he was here tonight. She had practically almost kicked him in the face when he had burst into her room with his lightsaber,screaming, thinking she was under attack or being murdered by some long-dead Sith. Now the questions and situtations in the dream seemed too coincidental.

Maybe he would go talk to Palpatine about this later. First things first, try to regain your Padawan's lost spirit and confidence.

"But, Master? What if the crack breaks you up into so many tiny pieces you can't be heard anymore? You get trapped in a darkness and can't do anything to help anyone? Like when glass shatters?" She asked with a slight frown and trembling lip. What she really wanted to ask was what would happen if he burned and why he would have the yellow eyes of a Sith, but she couldn't. Just not right now.

"Well then Snips," Anakin, who was only in his sleep shorts because of the short notice, spoke jokingly. He could remember having a similar dream about a crack and spider in his first year at the Temple. Obi-Wan had to sit by his bed all night before he could fall asleep. "You might want to borrow some of R2's super glue," he continued trying to lighten her mood. He caught himself from laughing when she didn't even smile. Not good. She _always_ smiles. Or has a witty remark.

The joke didn't seem to have the desired effect, however, when he saw her eyes go dark and she lowered her head.

_'Maybe now isn't a good time for my bantha sense of humor,'_ he thought glumly.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezed a little, and looked at her reassuringly."Ahsoka," she looked up at him, "If that ever were to happen, you would be consumed by the darkside or taken to a very sad place where you are locked inside of yourself. You would be so lost that no one would be able to save you from your self-induced prison of guilt, anger, and hate... except maybe a son you never knew you had that you previously cut the arm off of in a city of clouds. No one who is sane, except for maybe those who want to save their wife and all they care about from dying... and have power amibtion or anger issues, would allow themselves to be that consumed by the darkside like that. They would sell there soul. Their own hate would rot them in their bodies and destroy themselves overtime like Dooku and Ventress. Then they would become a walking corpse of death and decay that really needs a pair of dentures, a facelift, and a manicure."

He paused a second to think about what he said. Maybe he should have waited til the morning to try to explain this. His logic seemed really weirded up at... he looked at the chrono on the desk next to his Padawan's bed... _at 3:45 IN THE MORNING?! What the kriff. How am I still awake!_

He ammended his train of thoughts. Maybe tomorrow or maybe just get Obi-wan to explain it for him. He never was good at this stuff anyway. And, he didn't like dreams.

Too many bad memories that could prey on his sleep ridden mind seemed to spring forth from the buried regions of his heart.

Ahsoka looked up at him with fearfully sad eyes, "So, to be of the darkside is to be truly and utterly alone?" she asked quietly.

Anakin looked wistful for a moment like he was thinking about something else that had happened all too recently on a lonely dust-ball of a planet in the carnage of a Tusken Raider camp. Ahsoka noted his slightly dark change of mood. It was still unsettling, even if it was normal for her Master's moods to dip and climb like they did.

"Yes, because the darkside only takes, never gives. It's promises of giving are faked from the amount it takes. They seek ultimate control… those who use it. They want others to feel the pain they went through until thye lose their mind to the madness of power, fury, and death." He seemed to trail off here as if thinking once more.

No, he was falling asleep. Ahsoka glared a few holes in him. Couldn't he just finish his speech to her first?

_'Man. Master really needs to get some more sleep I guess. He's falling asleep just talking to me! Maybe Ishould use the Force and leviate some water and throw it at him.'_ Ahsoka thought bitterly.

It took a lot of strength not to crack grin at the ending of that thought.

He took a shuddering breath before continuing, "I would never want to be so alone; the darkness takes everything from you. It gives you a false sense of power that will abandon you as a more machine-than-man-person chucks you down an elevator shaft while you electrocute him with Sith lightning. Then the chucker will collapse from damages to their life support suit and laugh inside their weird, angular, masked head calling the chucked a poor excuse for a light bulb." Anakin blinked.

_'Where the kriff had that, all of this come from?'_ he wondered absent mindedly.

He was startled out of his pondering and eyelid drooping when Ahsoka practically shouted at him, accusing him of not paying attention. Failing at recovering quickly and smoothly he replied to her, "Nonsense Snips, but if you could repeat yourself, it would be appreciated. You know what the noise from the cannons in the field and Obi-Wan's complaints about flying do your ears."

Ahsoka gave him a rather bashful look that formed into a small smile before repeating herself for who knows what number of times, "I don't understand what you meant Master. And you should visit the Healers if it's that big of a problem." She really wished he had been paying attention. His analagies were too close of discriptions to her own usual nightmares. Obi-wan wasn't that bad of a complainer to her.

Anakin sighed, but still grinned at his sarcastic-to-a-fault Padawan. Everyone knew of his disdain for trips to the Healers. He had so much he could be doing and sitting in a fluffy bed with a bandage on a still working arm wasn't going to win the war. At least, that's what he believed.

"Truthfully, I hope you never have to understand this Snips. I don't even think I do." He replied sadly.

It was true. Even after Obi-wan had explained this sort of dream and philosophical stuff to him, he still couldn't interpret it for the life of him. It was like politics. He let Padme and the Chancellor handle all of that. Obi-wan was good at all stuff involving deep thinking...sometimes Anakin thought Obi-wan should be a poet. That would be an interesting addition to Obi-wan's hobbies. Anakin was good at his agressive negotiations and machines. He tended to mess things up when it came to any form of words. Easier to just choke or force the information out than fight hour long battles of words, worries, and insults.

He could tell by her even more confused and annoyed look that this might take awhile. Time to call in some back up. She looked so glum he had to cheer her up somehow…maybe a little visit to the old man and hermit.

He vowed to remember to call Obi-wan old man when sparring sometime. To good to pass up.

"Maybe we should go to Obi-Wan with this. I can't wait to see what answer he can give both of us, with his Jedi Master opinion and all. And, think about the time too. We ca catch him when he doesn't have to _reschedule_ an appointment with the Council." Anakin nodded towards the chrono before sending a wicked smile towards the door. Ahsoka didn't catch the jibe to the Council or Obi-wan and mearly nodded to her Master.

Anakin found some clean clothes he changed into while Ahsoka waited for him outside the appartment door. Then they both started in the direction of soon to be annoyed, tired, and irritated Obi-Wan.

The man in question came out of a late night meditation when the Force prodded him. War took up most of his time, but he still found some for his meditation and comunication with the Force. He would probably lose his mind between Anakin, Ahsoka, and the war if he didn't. He slowly stood up and started making himself some tea. He looked at the time as he picked up faint sounds of footsteps approaching his door. Then he shook his head and sighed.

"I have a feeling," he breathed out glumily while stirring his tea, "I won't be getting much sleep tonight."

**So how did you like it? Were the characters normal? Were they acting correctly? Was it too funny or dark? Is anyone still there? Hello?****I didn't ruin the story with horrible interpretations of Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan, did I?**

**Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! I still don't have any... :L**

**Well, Chapter Three,**

**It will feature Obi-wan and Palpatine. It should be up sometime next week... the date today is 3/20/13 ****The latest it will be up is the middle of next week or 3/27/13 **

**UPDATE: I got three out quickly, hope you enjoy the story and read it!**

**Hope you enjoyed and Thanks for Rading!**


	3. Cupcakes, Sleep, and Sith Lords

**Here's my stab at humour. I hope it doesn't ruin the story for anyone. The chapters will go in a pattern of Dark Dark Humour, at least that's what I am trying to do.**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC's**

**Enjoy and R&R **

**Rewritten partially, hopefully better flow through the story now.**

Obi-wan was right. He didn't get that much sleep with Anakin's terribly stupid sleep induced random thoughts, but not really too random analogies. Between Anakin and Ahoska's constant questions, he was surprised he wasn't falling over at the Council meeting the next morning. It didn't help when Anakin decided to raid his refrigerator. It had started with a: "But _Master_, there's no food in my place and Ahsoka needs the nutrition."

Anakin had thrown things out of the cooling unit over his shoulder as Obi-wan leapt from side to side catching bottles and jars of perfectly good food. His former Padawan finally stopped when he pulled out some spoiled looking rock.

It took Obi-wan a minute to realize it was just a cupcake, and about another ten to realize Anakin was going to _eat_ the rotten thing. That just enticed Ahsoka to start a war over the last cupcake Obi-wan had saved. That cupcake had to be two months old now, but Obi-wan decided not to let it go to waste if the two wanted it that badly.

Plus he was a little to tired to deal with their immaturity.

Sometimes, Kenobi wondered if all of Anakin's mutterings about strangely humorous, but not so humorous, demises of a decayed old Sith/corpse and random "Imperial officers" were not really some sort of pick-me-up from the Force. He had heard of something like that happening a long time ago as a sort of premonition, but he wasn't sure if it wasn't just Anakin's overactive imagination. An example of that would be the random images of Padme that used to float into his mind through their bond when Anakin was asleep…Obi-wan was glad when Anakin learned how to shield his dreams, but worried if Anakin had really acted on those images or not.

Whenever Anakin spoke of the masked Sith who was a "bald and burnt stump of a man" Obi-wan always got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. The weird look his former Padawan adopted after saying long strings of nonsense didn't help either. The fact that he his former apprentice had to be dead on his feet also supported Obi-wan's idea of some sort of premonition that Anakin can only sense or pick-up on when his actions are not…fully aware or in control.

Now he had Anakin coming to him about Ahsoka's spiders and own dreams. Two people he considered very close to him. Two people he thought he was going to go insane knowing. Maybe he should find a way to Anakin-proof the lock on his door.

Out of option. _Anakin would simply find away in through the window._

Obi-wan had to surpress a sigh. He had told him that it was not the time of night to be coming up to his room with this sort of nonsense, but then Ahsoka got very insistent. The face from Ahsoka always did him in. He would see if a ray shielded door with Force identification and laser protection units would keep Anakin out. Then sleep or rest, maybe even peace could be found. He wasn't bothered if what they had to tell him was important, but this was just ridicules.

While Master Kenobi was distracted by his own musing, Anakin had almost single-handedly destroyed Obi-wan's room. Anakin really wanted that cupcake. Why? For no reason at all really. He just really wanted that cupcake. And he was tired. Ahsoka didn't want her Master to eat the thing because she was almost 100% sure there were questionable green things growing from the frosting.

The two raced through the place, chaos following them. Chairs flipped. Dishes cracked. A couch grew wings and flew into the refresher. Obi-wan was used as a wall for two wrecking balls. A lightsaber battled a Sithly wall. A bed was glued to the ceiling.

Obi-wan was surveying the damage to his poor room. This was why he didn't like these late night visits. It started out with helpful questions which he would then answer, then Anakin would do something, and he would have to spend four hours cleaning his room. Again. For the millionth time. He had to duck from a flying cupcake, but couldn't escape the two intruders' mad path of desperation for the cupcake. So, he was now nursing a large bump on the head as he sat in a tangle of limbs.

He gave a glare to Anakin, who in turn simple pouted because the rotten cupcake was smashed into a useless mass on the wall.

Anakin stood, leaned back and screamed,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ahsoka and Obi-wan quickly jumped up and covered his mouth. It was all Obi-wan needed to have Mace on his tail again for loud and strange happenings at...

Obi-wan checked his watch and groaned... at 7:48 in the morning.

Obi-wan sighed, he was going to have to wait until tomorrow to get anything conceivably coherent out of Anakin and maybe Ahsoka. Anakin was beeing much too dramtic, it wasn't like he had killed his only love and family. It was just an old cupcake.

Ahsoka really needed his help and he couldn't do it now. It was only an hour before he had to go to a Council meeting. He wanted to get some sleep.

He ushered the two out of the disaster zone, and then got some much needed rest.

Of course the moment Anakin's head was within a meter of his pillow he crashed into his bed. Ahsoka on the other hand, was not so fortunate. Her sleep was shady and filled with images of the spiderboy's predatory smiles and the burning Sith version of her Master.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''

Meanwhile, Chancellor Palpatine sat in his lavish apartment. (Though, he wasn't acting right now so we should really refer to him as Darth Sidious shouldn't we?) He loved how easy it is to deceive even the most powerful (he scoffs here) Jedi. Even have the green, little … whatever … creature known as Yoda thought he was nothing but a "somewhat" annoying politician. But, even now, the Jedi were answering to their worst enemy and he loved it. The irony. And it was all thanks for his devious acting, skill, and preformance. He should get a medal. Or a trophy.

That medal and trophy would be three things. 1: His unshakable rule over the newly created Galactic Empire. 2: Skywalker by his side, forever his pet and apprentice. 3: That green… (He still is at a loss of how to describe Yoda, but would think of something fitting later)…thing's head in a nice box, or maybe a plaque, where he could see it and laugh at its failure.

Oh, yes, when he made his plans fall into crescendo, the composers will have to write delightfully astounding music worthy of his attendance at an opera. Of course all of these wonderful thoughts and pondering were truly delightful, but he had more pressing matters to attend to. His face began to settle in a more defined scowl as he thought of the meeting with Dooku he had just come from.

Dooku. Some would say he was simply un-observative. Darth Sidious would say he is one of those people he needs to _dispose_ of. Darth Tyrannis was never meant to be a true Sith. He was a wasted time, useful pawn at moments, but bluntly, and blatantly stupid. He had no knowledge of true fury or anger. Just reaction to somethings mildy annoying.

Sidious stretched out his mind, his masked presence never detected, and decided to peer into the mind of his future disciple. What he found was, "_CUPCAKE WILL BE MINE!" _ followed by a flash of pain and sadness.

That was not what he had been expecting. At all. Usually there is some sort of nightmare about past mistakes or people dying. Considering he was just ridiculing Dooku, and now hearing that thought in Skywalker's mind… the dark lord wondered if he should have focused more on brains than power.

Anakin would learn. Then he would rule. The Jedi would fall. Vader would rise to be his pet. All would be exactly as he believed it should be.

'Oh, how good it was to be a Sith,' he decided. Sidious had been staring at the hologram of what he could not wait to build since he had gotten off the com with Dooku. He wondered how soon he would finally be able to claim his young apprentice and execute his order to eradicate the Jedi.

He glared when he realized he had a meeting soon and would have to take his lovely black robe back off and return it to his "NO ONE LOOKS IN HERE" closet and put on his usual garb. Why would the representatives of Onderon request his presence for a bill to be passed at 7:45am? Must be something to do with the new laws he passed resulting in the harmed trade of the planet.

Soon, everything would be as it should and he wouldn't have to get up early and listen to politics. All that remained was the eradication of a few thousand beings.

Closing up, he left the room with a decisive muttering of, "Ignorant Jedi filth."

Later, he would ask Skywalker if he had anything to get off his mind. Some of the things he said were really surprising. Like when he talked about an Emperor who really needs to brush his teeth because they looked worse than wooden dentures and because this exalted leader's breathe was worse than a dead tauntaun a son someone doesn't even know they have is stuffed inside to keep from freezing to death by a smuggler out for the son's sister, just to explain that he, Anakin, is cold.

Palpatine blamed it on Obi-wan for letting the boy see too many holovids. He also, he decided, blamed it on the amount of sleep deprivation Anakin would come to see him with. He decided he would need to fix that as he head toward the Senatorial Chambers.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''

Later that day Obi-wan ran into Ahsoka. He had just told Anakin that he and Ahsoka would be expected at Cato Nemoidia for back up and initial sieging.

"Master Kenobi, Skyguy went to do something and sent me to find you."

They walked and talked until they came to the Room of A Thousand Fountains where Obi-wan had left Ahsoka to her thoughts. He couldn't help but worry about her, Anakin was trying to laugh it off and not focus on it. Anakin didn't want to think about dreams often. Obi-wan knew that something all had to come from that boy Ahsoka had seen in her dream. It was strange, but the Force seemed to chill whenever he thought about the boy.

Ahsoka was left to look at the trickling water with a distint feeling that something bad was going to happen, and they all would never have a chance of peace again.

**I have never written Palpy before. It's a challenge, but I was trying to make it funny and I think I failed. Epicly. Tips? Pointers? ANYTHING?**

**Please review, more cupcakes might suffer if you do not. Anakin needs the sugar an sleep. **

**The next chapter will be kind of sad, dark again, but hopefully still enjoyable. Ahsoka has some choices to make.**

**Please note: I redid only some of this chapter because when I wrote it, I was under Anakin's sleep deprivation. I added alot because for the sake of the story, it needed to be added. Jax will become a very important person in this story, but I want to know which way you want it to head but some things will not change.**

**1. Ahsoka will choose her path. 2. Jax will be pulled into Anakin's universe. 3. Palpatine will find Maul before Savage. **

**Things I wonder about doing:**

**1. Jax; Jedi or Sith or his own? 2. Savage; dead or alive? 3. Empire or no Empire? 4. AU ROTS storyline?**


End file.
